


A Witches Tale

by ThatOneEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Gay Male Character, Human, M/M, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Top Gerard Way, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneEmo/pseuds/ThatOneEmo
Summary: Frank is a witch. He's a lone witch, with no coven to protect him, he also has never done magic with someone else, doesn't know the quirks. Until he meets Gerard, and his entire life gets put upside down. He discovers a lot of new things, not all of them good.(idk, I'm bad at summaries. read it)
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Witches Tale

Relaxation. That’s what he felt right then. Utter and complete relaxation, like he’d never felt before. It felt like letting out a breath he’d held in his entire life, building up the pressure the longer he held it, until it would burst, but it never did. The pressure just kept building. Until now, as he breathed in what felt like his first real breath in centuries.

This was, however, completely impossible. He was only 17 years old, so he could have hold his breathe for the centuries he hadn’t lived. Yet, that is. Also, he could breathe just fine. There hadn’t even changed that much. The only thing that had changed was that he had found someone like him. Not identical, no, he was far from that. They were alike, had a few things in common. One thing though, was a great factor. One of the biggest factors that had made them meet. 

Slowly, he felt his power building up, the relaxation still there, but now accompanied by excitement of what was to come, and deep down, a small bit of nervousness which, of course, was sensed by the other half.

“Don’t be nervous’, he said, ‘it makes the circle waver.” For five more minutes after that, they were covered in complete silence, still utterly relaxed, until he felt it starting to fade. Reluctant to let it go, but knowing that he would feel it again soon, he let it slip. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting them slowly glide over the features of his companion, also showing signs of unconditional relaxation.

Smiling slightly, he let out a small ‘wow’. “Wow indeed. Damn, I’ve never felt it that intense before.” Those words made him blush.

But this isn’t how the story started. This story started a few weeks ago, when our two witches bumped into each other, completely on accident. Or was it?


End file.
